solarwikiaorg_ru-20200214-history
Иисус Христос
Иису́с Христо́с ( ) или Иисус из Назарета — центральная личность в христианстве, которое рассматривает его как предсказанного в Ветхом Завете Мессию, ставшего искупительной жертвой за грехи людей. Основными источниками информации о жизни и учении Иисуса Христа являются Евангелия и другие книги Нового Завета. Сохранились свидетельства о нём и у нехристианских авторов I-II веков (см. Историчность Иисуса Христа). Согласно христианскому Никео-Цареградскому Символу веры, Христос является Сыном Божьим, единосущным (то есть, одной природы) с Отцом, Богом, воплощенным в человеческую плоть. Также в Никео-Цареградском Символе веры утверждается, что Христос умер ради искупления человеческих грехов, а затем воскрес из мёртвых, вознёсся на небеса и придёт второй раз, чтобы судить живых и мёртвых. Согласно Афанасьевскому Символу веры Иисус Христос является вторым лицом (ипостасью) Троицы. Другие христианские убеждения включают непорочное зачатие Иисуса, творение чудес и пр. Хотя догмат о Троице принят большинством христианских конфессий, некоторые группы отвергают её полностью или частично, считая небиблейской. Личность Христа вызывает большое количество споров как на академическом, так и на бытовом уровне. Дискуссии ведутся относительно самого факта существования Иисуса, хронологии его жизни, его социального положения и культурной среды, проповедуемых им идей и их значения для человечества. Теологи выдвигают конкурирующие (или дополняющие друг друга) описания Иисуса как ожидаемого Мессии, как лидера апокалипсического движения, как странствующего мудреца, как харизматического целителя и как основателя независимого религиозного движения. Ортодоксальный иудаизм не признаёт Иисуса ни Пророком, ни Мессией. Согласно исламу, Иисус (по араб. عيسى, обычно транслитерируется как Иса) считается одним из важных пророков Бога, принёсшим Писание, и чудотворцем. Иисус называется также «Мессией» (Масих)Коран, сура 3, аят 45; сура 4, аят 171 и т. д., но ислам не учит, что он был божественным. Ислам учит, что Иисус телесно вознёсся на небо, без какого-либо распятия и воскресения, в отличие от традиционной христианской веры о смерти и воскресении Иисуса Христа. Религиоведы и теологи, придерживающиеся точки зрения, что Иисус является реальной исторической личностью, а не мифом, утверждают что он родился в период приблизительно с 12 года до н. э. по 4 год до н. э.21. Когда и где родился Иисус// Руслан Хазарзар Сын Человеческий. — М.: ПринТерра-Дизайн, 2004. — 560 с. ISBN 5-98424-005-X — умер в период с 26 года н. э. по 36 год н. э.Вопрос о времени рождества и смерти Христа// В. В. Болотов. Собрание церковно-исторических трудов., т. 2, М. 2000. Происхождение и значение имени thumb|150px|left|[[Спас Нерукотворный (новгородская икона XII века)]] right|thumb|Йешуа Иисус — современная церковнославянская транслитерация греческой формы Ιησούς еврейского имени ישוע (произносится Йешу́а), которое является усечением имени יהושע Йеhошу́а, состоящего из корней слов «Йеhо́ва» —- имя Бога в Ветхом Завете и «шу́а» — спасение. До церковной реформы патриарха Никона имя Иисуса писалось и произносилось с одной буквой «и»: «Iсус». Патриарх Никон изменил написание и произношение на «Iисус» с целью приблизить их к греческому варианту. Написание имени «Иисус» с одним «и» осталось неизменным в украинском, белорусском, хорватском, русинском, македонском, сербском и болгарском языках. Имя Йеhошуа давалось в основном в память об ученике Моисея и завоевателе Земли Израильской Йеhошу́а бин Нун (ок. XV—XIV вв. до н. э.), которого русская синодальная Библия также называет Иисусом — Иисус Навин. В английских переводах Библии эти имена различаются: Joshua (Иисус Навин) и Jesus (Иисус Христос). Христос — эпитет, указывающий на характер миссии Иисуса с точки зрения христианства. Греческое слово есть перевод ивритского משׁיח (Маши́ах) и арамейского משיחא (Меши́ха) (русская транслитерация — мессия) и означает «помазанник». Эпитет «помазанник» употреблялся в древнем Израиле по отношению к царям и священникам. Поставление царей на трон и священников на служение совершалось в Израиле через торжественное помазание елеем. Изначально «помазанными» называли священников, а после установления монархии в Израиле слово «помазанник» начали употреблять по отношению к царям. Соответственно, иудейские пророки предвозвещали пришествие царя из рода Давида, «помазанника», который, являясь одновременно священником и царём, исполнит всё то, что Израиль ожидает от истинного Царя мира. Иисус с точки зрения христианства Мессианские пророчества Ветхого Завета в христианстве Иисус в христианстве — это Мессия, предсказанный в Ветхом Завете. Христианское богословие насчитывает в Ветхом Завете несколько сотен пророчеств о ХристеДжош Макдауэлл — Неоспоримые свидетельства. Глава 9. Ветхозаветные пророчества о Мессии, исполнившиеся в Иисусе из Назарета: они указывают время его прихода, описывают его родословную, обстоятельства жизни и служения, смерти и воскресения из мёртвых. Так, Мессия должен быть потомком Авраама, Исаака и Иакова. Происходить из колена Иудина ( ). Быть «корнем Иессея» и потомком Давида (ЗЦар 2:4)Согласно текстам Нового Завета ( ), родословная Иисуса полностью соответствует этим требованиям. При этом следует отметить, что родословные записи в древности хранились в Храме, который был разрушен в 70 году н. э.; таким образом, с момента разрушения Храма и до сих пор не представляется возможным прослеживать чьи-либо родословные с приемлемой достоверностью.. Текст указывает на то, что Мессия должен прийти до утраты самоуправления и законодательства древней Иудеей «Когда члены синедриона увидели, что они лишены права решать вопрос жизни и смерти, ими овладел ужасный испуг и отчаяние. Они посылали головы пеплом и облачились во вретище, причитая: „Горе нам! Скипетр Иуды отошел от нас, а Мессия ещё не пришел!“». Цитирование Рабби Рахмона по Eg.Fred.John Meldau, «Messiah in Both Testaments», Denver 1956, p30 . В книге пророка Даниила ( ) указан год прихода Мессии, исчисляя от указа о восстановлении Иерусалима (указ Артаксеркса Неемии, 444 г. до н. э. ). В последующих двух стихах предсказывается разрушение Иерусалима и Храма после смерти Мессии. Христиане считают, что это пророчество исполнилось в 70 году н. э., когда Иерусалим и Храм были разрушены войсками римского военачальника Тита: таким образом, Мессия должен был прийти до этого разрушения. Произведённые расчёты Джош Макдауэлл. «Неоспоримые свидетельства». Москва, 1993 г., стр. 159—161 указывают на 30 марта (10 нисана) 33 года — на дату торжественного въезда Иисуса в Иерусалим. Тот, которого происхождение от дней вечных и кто должен быть Владыкою в Израиле, должен родиться в Вифлееме ( ). Вера в то, что Мессия должен родиться от девы, основана на тексте Книги пророка Исайи ( ). Об этом же предсказывает текст , согласно которому будущий победитель дьявола родится без семени мужчины. Это пророчество в христианской традиции условно называют «первоевангелием» — первым евангелием, первой благой вестью. Мессия должен быть оценён в 30 серебряных монет, которые будут брошены на пол Храма. ( ). Вера в то, что Мессия должен пострадать, опирается на ряд пророчеств. В этой связи наиболее известна Книги пророка Исайи, которая содержит описание отвержения, страданий и смерти Мессии. Страдания Мессии описывают также пророк Захария ( ) и израильский царь Давид ( ) предсказывая, что Мессия будет пронзён. Вера в то, что Мессия воскреснет из мёртвых, основывается на Псалме 15, а также на завершающих стихах 53 главы Книги пророка Исайи, которые описывают жизнь Мессии после казни ( ), ( ). Оправдание от грехов связано с познанием Мессии ( ). Соответственно этому, в Новом Завете жизнь Иисуса Христа описана как исполнение этих пророчеств и приводятся многочисленные цитаты этих пророчеств из Ветхого Завета, как евангелистами, так и самим Иисусом Христом. Природа Иисуса с точки зрения христианства (христология) thumb|Иисус на [[мозаика|мозаике XI века]] В Новом Завете Иисус именовал себя единородным Сыном Бога, Сыном Человеческим. Большинство христианских конфессий учат, что Иисус Христос совмещает в себе природу божественную и человеческую, будучи не промежуточным существом ниже Бога и выше человека, но являясь и Богом, и человеком по своей сущности. При этом ряд течений христианства (монофизиты, монофелиты, монархиане и др.) имеют иные взгляды на сущность Иисуса. По определению IV Вселенского Собора (451 г.), в Иисусе Христе Бог соединился с человеческой природой «неслитно, непревращённо, неразделимо, неразлучимо» Карташёв А. В. Вселенские соборы. Клин., 2004. С. 343, то есть во Христе признаются две природы (божественная и человеческая), но одна личность (Бог Сын). При этом ни природа Бога, ни природа человеческая не претерпели никакого изменения, но остались по-прежнему полноценными. Великие каппадокийцы подчёркивали, что Христос равен Богу Отцу и Духу Святому по божеству, и при этом равен всем людям по человеческой природе. Христос в христианстве — ключевая фигура, он творит или попускает абсолютно всё. В Новом Завете он назван «единым посредником между Богом и человеками» ( ). Только через Христа возможно познание Бога Отца ( ), ( ); и Дух Святой познаётся только исповеданием Христа ( ). Молящийся Христу — молится тем самым и Отцу, и Духу. Воплотившийся в человека, Он своими крестными страданиями в себе самом исцелил повреждённую грехом человеческую природу, затем воскресил её и вознёс в Царство Небесное. Имена и эпитеты Иисуса в христианстве В ряде христианских конфессий по отношению к Иисусу применяются следующие эпитеты: Агнец (жертва) мира, Предвечное Слово, Сладчайший Жених, Премудрость Божия, Солнце правды, Воздаятель ( ). Сам же Иисус, согласно Библии, характеризовал себя так: , — а также: * Альфа и Омега (начало и конец), * хлеб небесный, * хлеб живой, * свет миру ( ), * воскресение и жизнь ( ), * пастырь добрый ( ), * сеятель, * господин виноградника, * судья Иисус также называет себя «от начала Сущий» ( ) — так, как должен был называться Мессия согласно Ветхому Завету ( ). В других приведённых фрагментах Иисус называет себя «Я есмь» ( , , ). В такое самоназвание повергает в ужас иудейскую стражу. Кроме того, Иисус именуется в Новом Завете как: * Сын Божий * Сын Человеческий * Отец (Творец) всего бытия ( ) * Агнец Божий ( ) * Краеугольный камень * Новый Адам * Спаситель мира * Сын Давидов, сын Авраамов * Царь Царей * Альфа и Омега '' * ''Вседержитель * Первый и Последний Жизнеописание Родословие В Евангелиях от Матфея и от Луки указаны разные родословные Иисуса Христа. Из них родословной Иосифа принято считать список, приводимый в Аверкий (Таушев). Четвероевангелие. Руководство к изучению Священного Писания Нового Завета. Евсевий Кесарийский объясняет различие тем, что в Иудее поколения исчисляли двумя способами: «по природе» и «по закону». Имена поколений в Израиле исчисляли или по природе, или по закону: по природе, когда имелось преемство законных сыновей; по закону, когда по смерти бездетного брата его брат своему чаду давал имя умершего. Тогда не было ещё ясной надежды на воскресение и будущее обетование считали заодно со смертным воскресением: имя умершего должно было сохраниться навеки. (3) Поэтому из лиц, упоминаемых в этом родословии, некоторые были законными наследниками своих отцов по природе, другие же рождены были одними отцами, а по имени принадлежали иным. Упоминали же тех и других: и действительных отцов, и тех, кто были как бы отцами. (4) Таким образом, ни то, ни другое Евангелие не ошибается, исчисляя имена по природе и по законуЦерковная история. Со времён Реформации широкое распространение получила точка зрения, согласно которой Лука прослеживает родословную Иисуса по материнской линии ( ), через Марию. Значительная часть исследователейВпервые это приводится у Юлия Африкана (III век), его повторяет Евсевий Кесарийский, Григорий Богослов и др. объясняет воспроизведение родословной Иисуса Христа в Евангелиях по линии Иосифа Обручника тем, что иудейская традиция признавала бо́льшую значимость факта формального усыновления, чем факта физического отцовства и материнства. Рождество thumb|left|250px||«Рождество Христово», икона [[Рублёв, Андрей|Андрея Рублёва]] Согласно христианскому вероучению, появление Иисуса — исполнение давнего пророчества о Мессии — Сыне Божием; Иисус был непорочно рождён от Святого Духа Девой Марией, в городе Вифлеем ( ), где ему пришли поклониться три волхва как будущему иудейскому царю. После рождения Иисус был увезён родителями в Египет ( ). После смерти царя Ирода Иисус со своими родителями вернулся в Назарет. В разные времена предлагался целый ряд альтернативных объяснений истории рождения Иисуса. В частности, оспаривалось предсказание пророка Исаии, согласно которому Мессия должен быть рождён девственницей (иудейские толкователи, как правило утверждают, что пророчество Исаии вообще не имеет отношения к будущему Мессии и говорит о событиях, современных моменту произнесения пророчества; с этим соглашается и ряд светских исследователей Библии). В античный период и позднее в антихристианской полемике высказывалась точка зрения о рождении Иисуса от внебрачной связи. Подобная гипотеза отвергается христианами как противоречащая целому ряду обстоятельств, в частности, повествованию Нового Завета о регулярном посещении Иисусом и его родными Иерусалимского Храма, в том числе описанию двенадцатилетнего Иисуса в Храме ( ). Если бы такая гипотеза существовала при его жизни, его нахождение в Храме было бы невозможным, так как это строго запрещал бы закон Моисея ( ). Впрочем, это не мешало критикам подвергать сомнению аутентичность уже Нового Завета, несмотря на то, что Евангелия были написаны при жизни очевидцев происшедших событий, причём двое авторов, Матфей и Иоанн, были учениками Иисуса, постоянно находившиеся вместе с ним. Большинство христианских конфессий исповедует непорочное зачатие Христа (от Святого Духа). Некоторые считают сверхъестественным не только зачатие, но и рождение Иисуса, совершенно безболезненное, при котором не нарушилась девственность Девы Марии. Так, в православном задостойнике говорится: «Бог из боку твоею пройде» — как и сквозь двери затворённые. Это, в частности, изобразил Андрей Рублёв на иконе «Рождества», где Богородица смиренно отвела взгляд в сторону, склонив голову. Дата рождения Иисуса Христа определена весьма приблизительно. Самым ранним обычно называется 12 год до н. э. (год прохождения кометы Галлея, которая, по некоторым предположениям, могла быть т. н. Вифлеемской звездой), а самым поздним — 4 год до н. э. (год смерти Ирода Великого). По указанию Ангела Господня, практически сразу после своего рождения Иисус был увезён Марией и Иосифом в Египет (Бегство в Египет). Причиной бегства стало задуманное иудейским царем Иродом Великим убийство младенцев в Вифлееме (чтобы умертвить в их числе и будущего иудейского царя). В Египте родители с Иисусом пребывали недолго: они вернулись на родину после смерти Ирода, когда Иисус был ещё младенцем. ( ) thumb|left|200px|«Сретение» ([[Дуччо, «Маэста», фрагмент, 1308—1311)]] Этническая принадлежность Иисуса Споры об этнической принадлежности Иисуса ведутся до сих пор. Христиане могут сказать, что Иисус родился в Галилее, где проживало смешанное население, поэтому мог и не быть этническим евреемГлава 5. Какой национальности был Иисус Христос?//Б. В. Сапунов Земная жизнь Иисуса СПб.,2002. Но Евангелие от Матфея говорит, что родители Иисуса были родом из Вифлеема Иудейского, и лишь после его рождения перебрались в Назарет. Согласно , Симон Хасмоней, сбросивший иго Селевкидов, по просьбе галилеян изгнал из Галилеи язычников из Птолемаиды, Тира и Сидона и привёл «с великою радостью» в Иудею тех евреев, которые пожелали переселиться ( ). Утверждение, что Галилея для Иудеи была «заграницей», — явное преувеличение. И та и другая были данниками Рима, и та и другая имели одну и ту же культуру, и та и другая относились к храмовой общине Иерусалима. Ирод Великий управлял и Иудеей, и Идумеей, и Самарией, и Галилеей, и Переей, и Гавлонитидой, и Батанеей и другими территориями Палестины. После его смерти в 4 году до н. э. страна была поделена на три области: 1) Иудея, Самария, Идумея; 2) Гавлонитида и Батанея; и 3) Перея и Галилея. Так что Галилея якобы стала для Иудеи «заграницей» только потому, что у Ирода было трое наследников, а не один. Из Евангелий: Когда самаритянка спросила Иисуса: как ты, будучи Иудей, просишь пить у меня, Самарянки? (От Иоанна, Зачало BI = ), — Он не отрицал своей принадлежности к иудейской нации. Кроме того, Евангелия пытаются доказать еврейское происхождение Иисуса: согласно родословным, Он был семитом ( ), израильтянином ( ; ) и иудеем ( ; ). Евангелия от Луки говорит, что Мария была еврейкой. Мать Иисуса была родственницей Елисаветы ( ), матери Иоанна Крестителя, а Елисавета была из рода Ааронова ( ) — из главного левитского рода. Достоверно известно, что вход в Иерусалимский храм за ограду балюстрады неевреям был запрещён под страхом смерти (Josephus Flavius. Antiquitas Judaeorum. XV. 11:5; Bellum Judaeorum. V. 5:2; VI. 2:4; ср. ). Иисус был евреем, иначе бы он не смог проповедовать в Храме, на стенах которого находились надписи: «Ни один инородец не смеет войти за решётку и ограду святилища; кто будет схвачен, тот сам станет виновником собственной смерти»Христианство и антисемитизм//Руслан Хазарзар Сын Человеческий. — М.: ПринТерра-Дизайн, 2004. — 560 с. ISBN 5-98424-005-X. Обрезание и Сретение Иисуса Согласно Евангелию от Луки, по ветхозаветной традиции, на восьмой день от рождения Младенца обрезали и дали Ему имя Иисус, наречённое Ангелом прежде зачатия Его во чреве. 40-дневный младенец Иисус был принесён родителями в Иерусалимский Храм для совершения обряда жертвоприношения двух горлиц или двух птенцов голубиных, . Навстречу вышел старец по имени Симеон, встретил Марию и Иосифа с младенцем Иисусом на руках, обратился к ним с пророческими словами . После того, как Симеон Богоприимец произнёс благословения, находившаяся при храме старица Анна, , также . О дальнейших событиях жизни Христа вплоть до Крещения Его во взрослом возрасте Евангелия не сообщают, за исключением эпизода, приведённого в Евангелии от Луки ( — ), где евангелист повествует о посещении Иерусалимского храма Святым семейством с 12-летним Иисусом. Крещение thumb|240px|| Икона «Крещение Господне» с сюжетами искушений. [[Палех, XIX век ]] Согласно евангельскому рассказу, примерно в 30-летнем возрасте ( ) Иисус вышел на общественное служение, которое начал с принятия крещения от Иоанна Крестителя на реке Иордан. Когда к Иоанну, много проповедовавшему о скором пришествии Мессии, пришёл Иисус, то удивлённый Иоанн сказал: «''мне надобно креститься от Тебя, и Ты ли приходишь ко мне?». На это Иисус ответил, что «надлежит нам исполнить всякую правду''» и принял крещение от Иоанна. Во время крещения . После своего крещения (Марк в своём Евангелии ставит акцент, что это произошло немедленно после крещения) Иисус Христос, ведомый Духом, удалился в пустыню, чтобы в уединении, молитве и посте подготовиться к исполнению миссии, с которой пришёл на землю. По истечении сорока дней Иисус . Тогда к Иисусу приступил дьявол и тремя обольщениями попытался соблазнить на грех, как всякого человека. Выдержав все искушения дьявола, Иисус приступил к своей проповеди и общественному служению. Проповедь Иисус выступил с проповедью о покаянии перед лицом наступления Царства Божьего ( ). Иисус начал учить, что Сыну Божьему предстоит жестоко пострадать и умереть на кресте, и что Его жертва — есть пища, необходимая всем для вечной жизни. Кроме того, Христос подтвердил и расширил закон Моисея: согласно заповеди, прежде всего, всем существом своим любить Бога, )) и ближних своих (всех людей) как самого себя. При этом не любить мира и всего, что в мире (то есть чрезмерно не привязываться к ценностям материального мира) и «не бояться убивающих тело, души же не могущих убить» ( ). Несмотря на то, что центром проповеди Христа был священный город Иерусалим, Он дольше всего со своей проповедью путешествовал по Галилее, где Его принимали более радостно. Также Иисус проходил и по Самарии, Десятиградию, бывал в пределах Тира и Сидона. Вокруг Христа собралось много последователей, из которых Он избрал сначала 12 ближайших учеников — апостолов ( -16), затем других 70 ( -17) уже менее приближённых, которых также называют апостолами, некоторые из них, впрочем, уже вскоре отошли от Христа ( ). Апостол Павел сообщает, что на момент крестной смерти и воскресения Христа у Него было более 500 последователей ( ). Своё учение Иисус подкреплял различными чудесами и прославляется как пророк и целитель неизлечимых болезней. Он воскрешал мёртвых, укрощал бурю, превращал воду в вино, пятью хлебами насытил 5.000 человек и многое другое. В Евангелии от Иоанна указывается, что Иисус 4 раза был в Иерусалиме на ежегодном праздновании Пасхи, отсюда делается вывод, что общественное служение Христа продолжалось примерно три с половиной года. Страсти Христовы thumb|240px| «Страсти Христовы», анонимный художник XV в., Нидерланды События последних дней земной жизни Иисуса Христа, принёсшие ему физические и духовные страдания, относят к Страстям (страданиям) Христовым. Церковь вспоминает их в последние дни перед Пасхой, в Страстную неделю. Особое место среди Страстей Христовых занимают события, произошедшие после Тайной Вечери: арест, суд, бичевание и казнь. Распятие — кульминационный момент Страстей Христовых. Христиане верят, что многие из Страстей были предсказаны пророками Ветхого Завета и самим Иисусом Христом. Суд thumb|230px|left| «[[Ecce Homo». Пилат обращается к толпе иудеев, призывая помиловать Христа (Антонио Чизери, 1862) ]] Иудейские первосвященники, осудив на Синедрионе Иисуса Христа на смерть, не могли сами привести приговор в исполнение без утверждения римским наместником. По мнению некоторых исследователей, Синедрион признал Иисуса лжепророком на основании слов Второзакония: . После неудачных попыток первосвященников обвинить Иисуса в формальном нарушении иудейского закона (см. Ветхий Завет), Иисус был передан римскому прокуратору Иудеи Понтию Пилату (25—36 гг.). На суде прокуратор спросил: «''Ты Царь иудейский?». Этот вопрос был обусловлен тем, что притязание на власть в качестве Царя Иудейского, согласно римским законам, квалифицировалось как опасное преступление против Римской империи Суд над Иисусом Христом: богословский и юридический взгляд: Со смертью в 4 г. до н. э. Ирода старшего титул царя Иудеи был уничтожен, а управление перешло римскому наместнику. . Ответом на этот вопрос стали слова Христа: . Пилат, не найдя в Иисусе вины, склонился к тому, чтобы отпустить его, и сказал первосвященникам: . Решение Понтия Пилата вызвало волнение иудейской толпы, направляемой старейшинами и первосвященниками. Стараясь не допустить беспорядков, Пилат обратился к толпе с предложением отпустить Христа, следуя давнему обычаю отпускать на Пасху одного из преступников. Но толпа кричала: . Видя это, Пилат вынес смертный приговор — приговорил Иисуса к распятию, а сам «умыл руки перед народом, и сказал: невиновен я в крови Праведника Сего''». На что народ воскликнул: «''кровь Его на нас и на детях наших''» ( ). Распятие thumb|180px| Распятие [[Грюневальд, Маттиас|Маттиас Грюневальд, (1500—1508). ]] По приговору Понтия Пилата Иисус был распят на Голгофе, куда он, согласно евангельскому рассказу, сам нёс свой крест. Вместе с ним были распяты два разбойника: В момент смерти Иисуса в Иерусалимском храме разодралась завеса, которая отделяла святое святых от остальной части храма. После смерти Иисуса на кресте его тело было взято с разрешения Пилата Иосифом Аримафейским для погребения, которое он совершил вместе с несколькими учениками Иисуса в ранее не использованной гробнице, которая была вырублена в скале, находившейся на земле в собственности Иосифа, около сада, близкого к Голгофе. Согласно христианскому преданию, после погребения Иисус спустился в ад и, сокрушив его ворота, принёс в преисподнюю свою евангельскую проповедь, освободил заключённые там души и вывел из ада всех ветхозаветных праведников, в том числе Адама и Еву Ад (Энциклопедия «Религия») . thumb|left|200px| Воскресение Христово (створка [[Тржебоньский алтарь|Тржебоньского алтаря) ]] Воскресение Момент обнаружения опустевшего гроба Христова в разных Евангелиях описан с различиями. Согласно Иоанну ( ): Мария Магдалина одна (по другим версиям, жен-мироносиц было больше) пришла после субботы к гробу Христа и увидела, что он пуст. Ей были видения двух ангелов и Иисуса, которого она не сразу узнала. Вечером Христос явился своим ученикам (среди которых не было Фомы Близнеца). Фома, пришедши, не поверил в рассказы о его воскресении, пока не увидел собственными глазами раны от гвоздей и пробитые копьём рёбра Христа. Воскресная стихира Октоиха указывает, что момент воскресения Иисуса (так же, как и момент его рождения) не видели не только люди, но даже ангелы. Этим подчёркивается непостижимость тайны Христа. После своего воскресения Христос дал апостолам Великое поручение проповедовать его учение о спасении по всем странам и народам. Вознесение Иисус собрал апостолов в Иерусалиме и сказал им не расходиться, но ожидать крещения Святым Духом ( ). . Вознесение, произошедшее на Елеонской горе, сопровождали , которые объявили о втором пришествии . Второе пришествие Иисус неоднократно говорил о Своём скором втором пришествии на землю ( , , , , ), о нём ясно учат и апостолы ( , , ) и потому оно было общим убеждением Церкви во все времена. Догмат о втором пришествии Иисуса Христа зафиксирован в Никео-Цареградском Символе веры, в его 7-м члене: }} Во время Второго пришествия произойдет воскресение мертвых и Восхищение (вознесение) Церкви в небо навстречу Христу. Такие представления основываются на словах как самого Иисуса Христа ( , , ), так и апостола Павла: Учение Иисуса Христа Учение Иисуса в Новом Завете изложено в виде отдельных высказываний, проповедей и притч. Его деяния (чудеса, исцеления, воскрешения) и образ жизни также рассматриваются в качестве выражения учения через дела, а не через слова. Основные особенности # Вера в Единого Бога: # Прежде всего — Любовь к Богу и любовь ко всем людям ( —40) Спасение # Необходимость покаяния: # Необходимость рождения свыше (рождения от воды и Духа): # Необходимость крещения: # Необходимость веры: «вера твоя спасла тебя, иди с миром.» ( ) # Необходимость вкушения тела и крови Христовых в таинстве причащение ( ) # Для принятия дарованного спасения от человека требуется и личная воля, которая проявляется в приложении собственных усилий в следовании за Богом ( ) # Необходимость терпения: , ( ) # Необходимость оказывать милосердие ближним: «как вы сделали это одному из сих братьев Моих меньших, то сделали Мне.» ( ). Личное благочестие # Любовь к ближнему: # Осуждение лицемерия: # Необходимость отречения от самого себя (самопожертвование). # Доброжелательность: , ( ) # Развод с целью заключения нового брачного союза и брак с разведёнными является нарушением заповеди «Не прелюбодействуй». # Необходимость проповеди Евангелия всем народам и их крещение «Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа».( ). Молитва Господня Согласно книгам Нового Завета, Иисус Христос научил своих учеников молитве «Отче наш», которая до настоящего времени остаётся, вероятно, главной молитвой христианства. Текст молитвы приводится в Евангелиях от Матфея ( ) и от Луки ( ). Вариант молитвы в Синодальном переводе: Отче наш, сущий на небесах! да святится имя Твое; да приидет Царствие Твое; да будет воля Твоя и на земле, как на небе; хлеб наш насущный дай нам на сей день; и прости нам долги наши, как и мы прощаем должникам нашим; и не введи нас в искушение, но избавь нас от лукавого. Ибо Твое есть Царство и сила и слава во веки. Аминь.( ) Иисусова молитва Одной из наиболее распространённых молитв в православном христианстве является Иисусова молитва, содержащая обращение к Иисусу Христу, как Сыну Божию и истинному Богу, с просьбой о помиловании. Текст молитвы: Господи, Иисусе Христе, Сыне Божий, помилуй мя грешнаго.Святоотеческие наставления о молитве и трезвении или внимании в сердце к Богу. М., 1889. Более современный вариант молитвы: Господи, Иисусе Христе, Сыне Божий, помилуй меня, грешного. Эсхатология # Восхищение (вознесение) Церкви на небеса перед Вторым пришествием # Учение о последних временах ( , ) и последнем суде ( )) Учение Иисуса и христианство В результате проповеди Иисуса Христа в Палестине возникло новое религиозное направление под названием Христианство. В 2008 году в мире насчитывается более 1 млрд человек, называющих себя христианами. Существуют различные христианские конфессии, отличающиеся друг от друга во взглядах на некоторые вопросы вероучения Патриарх Алексий II: После столетий разделения между христианами вряд ли легко будет объединить в одну Церковь православных, католиков и протестантов разных конфессий. За это время успели появиться принципиальные различия в вероучении, нравственных нормах, молитвенной практике. Из интервью Святейшего Патриарха Московского и всея Руси Алексия II журналу «Экономические стратегии» . Внешний облик thumb||Одно из первых изображений Иисуса Христа с нимбом. Фрагмент росписей [[Катакомбы Рима|римских катакомб, IV век]] Самые ранние христианские писатели не описывали внешность Иисуса Христа. Ведущий богослов II века Ириней Лионский, цитируя апостола Иоанна, так выразил представление Отцов Церкви о воплощении Христа: «''Слово Божие стало плотию … чтобы разрушить смерть и оживотворить человека''» Ириней Лионский, «Доказательство апостольской проповеди», 37 . Стоит заметить, что римский философ II века Цельс в своём сочинении «Правдивое слово» (2-я половина II века) среди критических высказываний в адрес христианства бегло упоминал и о внешности Иисуса: «''Раз в теле Иисуса был дух божий, то оно должно было бы резко отличаться от других ростом, красотой, силой, голосом, способностью поражать или убеждать; ведь невозможно, чтобы нечто, в чём заключено больше божественного, ничем не отличалось от другого; а между тем Иисуса ничем не отличалось от других и, как говорят, не выделялось ростом, красотой, стройностью.» Цельс, «Правдивое слово». Цитата известна по труду Оригена «Против Цельса» (кн. 3). Перевод по А. Б. Ранович, «Первоисточники по истории раннего христианства. Античные критики христианства». М. 1990: http://www.gumer.info/bogoslov_Buks/apologet/Article/_Cels_PrSlov.php Отец церковной истории Евсевий Памфил, на рубеже III—IV веков, рассказывая о виденной бронзовой статуе Христа, неодобрительно отзывается об изображениях Христа и Апостолов: «Я ведь рассказывал, что сохранились изображения Павла, Петра и Самого Христа, написанные красками на досках. Естественно, что древние привыкли, особенно не задумываясь, по языческому обычаю, чтить таким образом своих спасителей.» Евсевий Памфил, «Церковная история», 7.18 . В IV веке христианство стало государственной религией Римской империи, её идеология сместилась в сторону от ветхозаветного канона, описывающего Мессию Христа как принявшего на себя, в том числе внешне, все язвы человечества, в сторону прославления одухотворённого прекрасного образа Спасителя. Появились сочинения с подробным описанием облика Христа, в том числе датируемые временем его жизни (письмо Публия Лентула), которые следовали уже сложившейся в иконографии традиции. В Библии В Новом Завете многие воспринимают Христа как обычного человека, странника, сына простого плотника: . . . Поэтому Его обвиняют в богохульстве за то, что Он назвал Себя Сыном Божьим (Мк.14:61-62, Ин.10:33). В Откровении даётся описание преображённого образа Христа: . В Ветхом Завете, в пророчестве Исаии о будущем Мессии, призванном принять на себя грехи человечества и обезобразиться этим, говорится: . Эти слова цитировал для описания не столько внешности, сколько символического облика страдающего Иисуса Юстин Мученик во II веке. Юстин. Первая апология 50 = Книга Исайи 53, 2-3 Подробнее см. Муж скорбей. Христианские каноны в изображении Историю создания первого портрета Иисуса Христа передал в виде Предания один из последних Отцов Церкви Иоанн Дамаскин: «Царствовавший в эдесском городе Авгарь V бар Ману Уккама послал живописца нарисовать похожее изображение Господа. Когда же живописец не мог этого сделать по причине сиявшего блеска лица Его, то сам Господь, приложив кусок материи к своему божественному и животворящему лицу, напечатлел на куске материи Свой образ и при таких обстоятельствах послал это Авгарю по его желанию» Иоанн Дамаскин, «Точное изложение православной веры», 4.16 . Икона Спаса Нерукотворного — канон для написания лика Христа — была написана по легенде с этого куска материи. Впервые об иконах с изображением Христа, изготовленных сектой карпократиан, упоминает во 2-й половине II века Ириней Лионский Ириней Лионский, «Против ересей», 1.25.6 . Изображение Христа на иконах, фресках и мозаиках с ранних времён следует определённому прототипу, несколько видоизменяясь в соответствии с развитием техники живописи и местными условиями. По описанию канонического облика Христа и историчности его образа см. статью Иконография Иисуса Христа. В VIII веке набрало силу религиозно-политическое движение против культа почитания икон и других изображений Христа и святых (иконоборчество). Результатом этого движения, повторявшегося и позднее, стало уничтожение тысяч икон, мозаик, фресок, статуй святых и расписных алтарей во многих храмах. Однако в конечном итоге победили последователи иконопочитания. На VII вселенском соборе в 787 году был установлен догмат вселенской христианской церкви — иконопочитание. Основная мысль иконопочитания: «Честь, воздаваемая образу, переходит на Первообраз''». Современные исследования left|thumb|Изображение лица на [[Туринская плащаница|Туринской плащанице (негатив)]] Существует не получившая в научных кругах однозначной оценки версия, согласно которой на Туринской плащанице каким-то чудесным образом оказался запечатлённым лик Иисуса Христа во время его воскрешения из мёртвых.«О тайне происхождения образа на Туринской Плащанице» «Впервые воссоздали облик Христа» «Экспертиза Туринской Плащаницы» Туринская плащаница представляет собой часть древнего полотна чуть больше четырёх метров в длину и метра в ширину с отпечатком человеческого тела. По евангельскому рассказу Иосиф Аримафейский, попросил у Пилата тело умершего Христа, . Независимые исследования, проведённые методом радиоуглеродного анализа, датировали возраст Туринской плащаницы в диапазоне XII—XIV вековВ. Г. Сурдин, «Туринская плащаница: научное расследование» // Бюллетень РАН «В защиту науки», выводы экспертиз оспариваются некоторыми учёными — директор Института криминалистики ФСБ России д.т.н. А. В. Фесенко, директор Российского центра Туринской плащаницы А. В. Белякова, начальник отдела Института криминалистики ФСБ к.х.н. Ю. Н. Тилькунова, начальник отдела Министерства юстиции РФ к.х.н. Т. П. Москвиной «К вопросу о датировании Туринской плащаницы», первоначально опубликованная в Вестнике РАНФесенко А. В., Беляков А. В., Тилькунов Ю. Н., Москвина Т. П. «К вопросу о датировании Туринской плащаницы» // Вестник РАН. — 2001. — № 10. — С. 915—918 перепечатка статьи. Авторы статьи утверждают, что поскольку плащаница подвергалась различным воздействиям, в том числе вывариванию в масле для убеждения верующих, что методики подготовки образцов плащаницы, использованные при их радиоуглеродном датировании, не обеспечивают полного удаления из ткани высохшего льняного масла. Введённые в 1532 году в ткань 7 % масла по расчётам авторов могли сдвинуть дату создания плащаницы на 1300 лет назад. Им возражает с. н. с. Государственного астрономического института им. П. К. Штернберга, доцент физического факультета МГУ, к. ф.-м. н. астроном В. Г. Сурдин, который в статье «Ошибка при решении элементарной задачи» (Вестник РАН) пишет, что возможность существенного искажения радиоуглеродного возраста Туринской плащаницы, доказываемая Фесенко и соавторами, основывается на грубой математической ошибкеСурдин В. Г. Ошибка при решении элементарной задачи // Вестник РАН. — 2002. — том 72. — № 6. — С. 543—544 перепечатка статьи)Сурдин В. Г. Туринская плащаница: научное расследование // Бюллетень № 1 «В защиту науки» 14.11.2006. Литературную реконструкцию образа Спасителя можно найти в исследовании главного научного сотрудника Государственного Эрмитажа Сапунова Б. В., в его труде «Земная жизнь Иисуса»Б. В. Сапунов «Земная жизнь Иисуса». Образ Христа воссоздан по методу так называемой «Теории свидетельских показаний», используя агиографические тексты из известных источников: «Послание к Византийскому императору Феофилу» (829—842 гг.), «Житие Андрея Первозванного» монаха Епифания (IX век) и так называемое «Письмо проконсула Лентула императору Тиберию и Римскому Сенату» (см. цитаты из источников в Иконография Иисуса Христа). По описанию Сапунова был составлен фотороботЕвангелие от Бориса — «МК в Питере», 27.04.2005. Как светские, так и церковные историки считают достаточно подробное описание внешности Христа в указанных источниках не связанным с отображением реального облика Христа и, вероятно, основанным на сложившейся в иконографии стилистикой изображения Христа. Например, Чарльз Хаккетт, директор отдела епископальных исследований Богословской школы им. Кандлера (Атланта), полагает, что «он, видимо, был гораздо больше похож на смуглого (в оригинале „a darker-skinned“ — темнокожего) семита, чем привыкли изображать на Западе»Цит. по переводу: Филлон М. Истинное лицо Иисуса: Облик Христа // Популярная механика. — № 1. — 2003; оригинал: Fillon M. The Real Face of Jesus // Popular Mechanics. — № 12 (179). — 2002.. Историчность Иисуса Христа Древнееврейский историк I века Иосиф Флавий первым из нехристианских авторов сообщает о существовании Иисуса Христа: «Около этого времени жил Иисус, человек мудрый, если его вообще можно назвать человеком. Он совершил изумительные деяния и стал наставником тех людей, которые охотно воспринимали истину. Он привлёк к себе многих иудеев и эллинов. То был Христос. По настоянию влиятельных лиц Пилат приговорил его к кресту. Но те, кто раньше любили его, не прекращали любить его и теперь. На третий день он вновь явился им живой, как возвестили о нём и о многих других Его чудесах боговдохновенные пророки. Поныне ещё существуют так называемые христиане, именующие себя таким образом по его имени» Иосиф Флавий, «Иудейские древности», кн. 18, гл. 3 . Это известие написано в 90-х гг. Однако, по мнению ряда учёных, этот фрагмент в тексте греческой рукописи является благочестивой вставкой христианского переписчика, сделанной на рубеже III и IV вековIII. Иисус вне Библии 11. Историчность Иисуса//Руслан Хазарзар Сын Человеческий. — М.: ПринТерра-Дизайн, 2004. — 560 с. ISBN 5-98424-005-X. В самом деле, Иосиф Флавий, фарисей и правоверный последователь иудаизма, потомок Маккавеев, член известного рода первосвященников, предположительно сообщает, что Иисус был Мессией, что, распятый, Он воскрес на третий день. По мнению критиков , если бы Иосиф действительно поверил, что Иисус был Мессией, он бы не довольствовался таким маленьким отрывком, а, как минимум, написал бы отдельную книгу об Иисусе. Однако в 1912 году русский учёный А. Васильев опубликовал арабский текст сочинения христианского епископа и историка X века Агапия Манбиджского «Книга титулов» («Китаб аль-унван»), а в 1971 году израильский учёный Шломо Пинес обратил внимание на цитату Агапия из Иосифа Флавия, которая расходится с общепризнанной греческой версией Testimonium Flavianum: В это время был мудрый человек по имени Иисус. Его образ жизни был похвальным, и он славился своей добродетелью; и многие люди из числа иудеев и других народов стали его учениками. Пилат осудил его на распятие и смерть; однако те, которые стали его учениками, не отреклись от своего ученичества. Они рассказывали, будто он явился им на третий день после своего распятия и был живым. В соответствии с этим он-де и был Мессия, о котором пророки предвещали чудеса Амусин И. Д. Об одной забытой публикации тартуского профессора Александра Васильева. — Σημειωτική. Труды по знаковым системам, Тарту, 1975, вып. 7, стр. 299; Pines S. An Arabic Version of the Testimonium Flavianum and its Implications. London, 1971, p. 8-10; История древнего мира. Кн. 3: Упадок древних обществ. — М.: «Наука», 1989.— С. 156. (перевод С. С. Аверинцева). |250px|||thumb|''«Христос перед народом»,'' скульптор [[Марк Антокольский]] Тем не менее, по поводу приведённого отрывка также нет единого мнения среди исследователей. Он может отражать подлинный текст Иосифа Флавия, сохранившийся благодаря ранним переводам его сочинений на сирийский язык, а может быть вариацией христианской вставки, адаптированной для мусульманского окружения, в котором жил АгапийИисус Христос в документах истории. /Сост. Б. Г. Деревенский. — СПб.: «Алетейя», 2007. С. 54-57.. Другим автором, упоминающим о Христе, является крупнейший римский историк Корнелий Тацит: «Нерон, чтобы побороть слухи, приискал виноватых и предал изощрённейшим казням тех, кто своими мерзостями навлёк на себя всеобщую ненависть и кого толпа называла христианами. Христа, от имени которого происходит это название, казнил при Тиберии прокуратор Понтий Пилат; подавленное на время это зловредное суеверие стало вновь прорываться наружу, и не только в Иудее, откуда пошла эта пагуба, но и в Риме, куда отовсюду стекается всё наиболее гнусное и постыдное и где оно находит приверженцев.» Тацит, «Анналы», 15.44 Это свидетельство было написано около 115 года. Другой знаменитый римский историк Гай Светоний Транквилл в книге «Жизнь двенадцати цезарей», в главе Клавдий 25.4 пишет: Иудеев, постоянно волнуемых Хрестом, он изгнал из Рима. Это известие написано на несколько лет позже свидетельств Тацита. До нашего времени дошла переписка правителя Вифинии и Понта Плиния Младшего с императором Траяном. Из письма Плиния к Траяну: Всяких тебе благ! У меня уже вошло в привычку приносить для твоего рассмотрения всякое дело, в котором я не уверен или сомневаюсь. Потому что кто может лучше тебя управлять моими нерешительными суждениями или же пополнить мою некомпетентность в познаниях? До моего вступления в управление этой провинцией я никогда не вёл допроса христиан. Я в этом некомпетентен и не могу решить, какова цель судебного расследования и наказания в этом деле… Между тем, я поступал с такими, которых приводили ко мне, как христиан, так: я спрашивал, действительно ли они христиане. Если они упрямо настаивали на своём, то я приказывал их уничтожить… Другие же сначала объявляли, что они христиане, а затем отрекались от Него… О их прежней религии они говорили… и сообщали следующее: они имели в определённый день перед восходом солнца собираться вместе и совместно воспевать гимны Христу, как Богу, давать перед Ним обеты никогда не делать нечестия, не заниматься кражей, воровством или блудом, не нарушать данного слова, не удерживать данного им в залог. После же этого их обыкновением было принимать участие в безобидной трапезе, на которой все они поступали без какого-либо нарушения порядка. И этот последний обычай они исполняют, несмотря на то что по твоему повелению обнародован мною указ, запрещающий всем общинам поступать так… Число обвиняемых так велико, что дело заслуживает серьёзного разбирательства… Не только города, но и малые деревни, и полупустынные места переполнены этими иноверцами… Мифологическая школа признаёт образ Иисуса Христа мифическим, созданным на основе тотемических верований или земледельческих культов (особенно культов умирающего и воскресающего бога), подобно культу Осириса, Диониса, Адониса и др., представлений о самопожертвовании божеств в таких культах, или интерпретирует образ с точки зрения солярно-астральных представлений Мифы народов мира. В 2 т. Т.1. С.499-500. В XX — нач. XXI вв. аргументы в пользу неисторичности Иисуса высказывают такие американские и британские историки и филологи, как Джордж Альберт Уэллс ( )См., напр., кн.: Wells G.A. The Jesus Myth. — Open Court, 1998. — 350 p. ISBN 0-8126-9392-2, Эрл Доэрти ( )См., напр., кн.: The Jesus Puzzle: Did Christianity Begin with a Mythical Christ?. Ottawa: Age of Reason Publications. 2005 1999. ISBN 0-9689259-1-X., Д. М. Мёрдок (Acharya S), Тимоти Фрик ( ) и Питер Гэнди ( )См., напр., их совместную работу: Freke T., Gandy P. The Laughing Jesus: Religious Lies and Gnostic Wisdom. — Three Rivers Press, 2006. — 272 p. ISBN 978-1400082797, такие теологи, как Роберт Прайс ( )См., напр., его кн.: Price R.M. Deconstructing Jesus. — Prometheus Books, 2000. — 284 p. ISBN 1-57392-758-9 и Томас Томпсон ( ) , математик и логик Бертран Рассел«Исторически вообще весьма сомнительно, существовал ли когда-либо Христос; если же он существовал, то о нём мы ничего не знаем» ( ), а также писатели и учёные, представляющие движение «Новый атеизм»: биолог Ричард Докинз, физик Виктор Стенджер и др.Далеко не полный список сторонников теории христианского мифа представлен в статье «Christ myth theory» Иисус Христос с точки зрения других религий Иудаизм Для современного иудаизма личность Иисуса не имеет никакого религиозного значения и признание его мессианской роли (и, соответственно, использование титула «Христос» по отношению к нему) абсолютно неприемлемоПинхас Полонский, «Евреи и христианство. Несовместимость двух подходов к миру». В иудейских текстах той эпохи нет ни одного упоминания его личности, которое можно было бы достоверно идентифицировать с Иисусом из Назарета. В нецензурированной версии Вавилонского Талмуда упоминается проповедник по имени (Иешу), которого некоторые еврейские исследователи отождествляют с Иисусом из Назарета , несмотря на значительные фактологические и временны́е расхождения между сведениями о нём и евангельской фабулой. А потом возникла другая преследователей, новая секта, которая с особым рвением отравляет нам жизнь обоими способами сразу: и насилием, и мечом, и наветами, ложными доводами и толкованиями, утверждениями о наличии несуществующих противоречий в нашей Торе. Эта секта вознамерилась извести наш народ новым способом. Её глава коварно замыслил объявить себя пророком и создать новую веру, помимо Божественного учения — Торы, и провозгласил публично, что оба учения — от Бога. Целью его было заронить сомнение в сердца наши и посеять в них смятение. Тора едина, а его учение — её противоположность. Утверждение, что оба учения от единого Бога, направлено на подрыв Торы. Изощрённый замысел этого весьма дурного человека отличался необыкновенным коварством: вначале попытаться извести своего врага так, чтобы самому остаться в живых; но если все старания останутся напрасны, предпринять попытку погубить своего врага ценой собственной гибели. Злоумышленник этот был Йешуа из НоцратаИменование Назарета на еврейском языке (см. ) — еврей. Хотя отец его был нееврей и только мать была еврейка, закон гласит, что родившийся от нееврея (даже раба) и дочери Израиля — еврейТалмуд, Йевамот, 45а; Кидушин, 68б. Имя же, которым его нарекли''Йешуа'' означает спаситель., потворствовало его безмерной наглости. Он выдавал себя за посланца Божьего, который явился, чтобы разъяснить неясности в Торе, утверждая, что он МашиахМессия, обещанный нам всеми пророками. Его истолкование Торы, в полном соответствии с его замыслом, вело к упразднению её и всех её заповедей и допускало нарушение всех её предостережений. Мудрецы наши, благословенна их память, разгадали его замысел прежде, чем он достиг широкой известности в народе, и поступили с ним так, как он того заслуживал. Спустя немалое время после его смерти возникла религия, основоположником которой его считают. Она распространилась среди сынов ЭйсаваЗдесь: неевреи. Исав (Эйсав), он же Едом (Эдом), — близнец, враг и антипод Иакова-Израиля. Эдомом еврейские мудрецы стали именовать Рим после принятия им христианства во времена Константина. В обращении Рима значительную роль сыграли идумеи (эдомиты, сыны Эдома), ранее принявшие еврейство по воле Гиркана. , об обращении которых он сам и не помышлял. }} Иногда Иисус отождествляется (вслед за античным философом Цельсом) с Йешу бен Пантира, сыном римского солдата Пантеры или Пандиры и парикмахерши (завивающей волосы женщинам נשיא, по-еврейски megadela, намёк на евангельскую [[Мария Магдалина|Марию Магдалину]Ранович А. Б. Талмуд о Христе и христианстве / Первоисточники по истории раннего христианства. Античные критики христианства. — М.: Политиздат, 1990. — С. 213. См.: 226. Шабб. 1046 (барайта)]). С точки зрения иудаизма, в Ветхом Завете (Танахе) главным критерием прихода Мессии является изложенное в пророчестве Исайи: Поскольку вскоре за проповедью Иисуса последовало разрушение Храма и рассеяние евреев, евреи не могли признать Иисуса Мессией в традиционной для иудаизма интерпретации. С точки же зрения христианского богословия, окончание войн будет последствием второго пришествия Мессии, (то есть при своём Втором пришествии Иисус выполнит еврейские пророчества о Мессии) в то время как после первого прихода должны быть войны, разрушение Иерусалима и Храма и утверждение нового завета (на основании ). Разрушение Иерусалима и Храма римлянами в 70 году, вскоре после распятия Иисуса римлянами, возникновение христианства как религии Нового Завета, рассматривается христианами как исполнение цепи пророчеств Даниила о Мессии: Иудаизм считает такое понимание Даниила (и особенно написание в тексте Книги Даниила, жившего за пять столетий до н. э., слова «Христос» с большой буквы вместо слова «помазанник») ложным. «Христос» переводится как «машиах», то есть «мессия» («помазанник»), поэтому не является титулом исключительно Иисуса, и может быть применено к любому еврейскому царю, в том числе к ожидаемому иудеями Мессии. Надо отметить, что помимо ортодоксального иудаизма, существует ещё и мессианский иудаизм, признающий его еврейским Мессией. Индуизм Некоторые индуисты считают, что Иисус был аватарой или садху, и указывают на сходство между учением Кришны и Иисуса . Парамаханса Йогананда, индийский гуру, учил, что Иисус был реинкарнацией Елисея и учеником Иоанна Крестителя, который, в свою очередь, был реинкарнацией Илии . Буддизм В Центральной и Юго-Восточной Азии распространено верование, что Иисус путешествовал в этих земляхJawarharlal Nehru (1942). Glimpses of World History. New York: John Day Co. p. 84.. В буддизме есть несколько точек зрения на Иисуса. Некоторые буддисты, в том числе Далай-лама XIVBeverley, James A., Hollywood’s Idol. Christianity Today, June 11, 2001., считают, что Иисус — бодхисаттва, который посвятил свою жизнь на благо людей. Учитель Дзен XIV века Гэсан, услышав несколько высказываний Иисуса из Евангелия, заметил, что тот был просветлённым человеком и весьма близким к буддизму101 история Дзэн, 16.. Ислам В исламе Иисус ( Иса) под именем Иса ибн Марьям почитается как приближённый и посланник Аллаха, и как один из пяти главных пророков (наряду с Адамом, Моисеем и др.). Об Исе говорится как об ал-Масихе, то есть Мессии. Ему было ниспослано откровение — Инджиль («Евангелие от Иисуса Христа»Сура 3 «Семейство Имрана» аят 3//Коран. Перевод смыслов и комментарии Иман Валерии Пороховой. М., Рипол Классик, 2009. С. 79.). Согласно Корану, Иса не был ни убит, ни распят, а был живым вознесён на небо Аллахом (Коран Сура 4 «Женщины» Аяты: 157—158 перевод М.-Н. О. Османова). В Дамаске, один из трёх минаретов мечети Омеяйдов (тот, что расположен с юго-восточной стороны), носит имя Иса ибн Марйам. Согласно пророчеству, именно по нему накануне Страшного Суда с небес на землю сойдет Иисус Христос. Руки Спасителя, облаченного в белые одежды, будут лежать на крыльях двух ангелов, а волосы будут казаться влажными, даже если их не коснулась вода. Вот почему на землю под минаретом, куда должна ступить нога Искупителя, имам мечети каждый день стелет новый ковёр. Иисус Христос в мормонизме 1 января 2000 руководство Церкви Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней распространило заявление «Живой Христос» , в котором подробно описало представления мормонов об Иисусе Христе. Мормоны отождествляют его с Иеговой Ветхого Завета и считают, что именно он, действуя под руководством Бога-Отца, сотворил Землю согласно словам Нового Завета Иисус Христос, будучи Богом, первенцем Бога-Отца, его единородным сыном по плоти, был также рождён земной женщиной, учил истинам вечной жизни, чудесным образом исцелял больных, учредил истинную церковь, был распят и воскрес. Он отдал свою жизнь, чтобы искупить грехи рода человеческого. После воскресения он явился потомкам еврейских переселенцев в Америке, о чём повествует Книга Мормона. Кроме того, в начале XIX века он посетил Джозефа Смита, основателя Церкви Иисуса Христа Святых последних дней, и повелел ему вернуть церковь к учению, которое проповедовал Иисус Христос около двух тысяч лет назад и которое вскоре после смерти двенадцати апостолов было искажено вследствие отказа людей соблюдать заповеди Иисуса Христа. Однажды он, в представлении мормонов, вернётся на Землю в качестве «''царя царей и господина господствующих''» и будет править всем миром. Свидетели Иеговы Свидетели Иеговы считают Иисуса Христа Сыном Бога, но не Богом или ТворцомСписок вероучений Свидетелей Иеговы. Согласно Библии, Бог, Отец не имеет ни начала ни конца ( ), в свою очередь Иисус, в их понимании, является тем, кого Отец сотворил самого первого: «Он — образ невидимого Бога, первенец из всего творения» (Колоссянам 1:15, ). Иисус подчинён Отцу и не равен ему, в подтверждение чего приводятся слова: «…Отец Мой более Меня» (Иоанна 14:28). Также свидетели Иеговы считают, что согласно Библии (Даниила 10:13,21; 12:1 и Откровение Иоанна 12:7) Иисус Христос до своего прихода на землю был Архангелом Михаилом, а затем, после воскресения, снова обрёл прежнюю духовную природу ангела, то есть став духовной личностью, второй во Вселенной, после Отца. Кроме того, они верят что Иисус был распят не на кресте, а на столбе без горизонтальной перекладиныКАК БЫЛ УПЛАЧЕН ВЫКУП//«Чему на самом деле учит Библия», и, соответственно, не используют символику креста в поклонении Богу, как и какие-либо другие изображения ( ). Также они считают, что согласно пророчествам Иисус в настоящее время является Царём Царства Бога, установленного в 1914 году (Даниила 7:13, 14), и осуществляет руководство над делом проповеди Благой Вести, которое ещё при жизни заповедовал своим последователям (Матфея 28:19,20; 24:14). Вероучение Свидетелей Иеговы о том, что Христос был сотворён когда-то во времени, находясь в противоречии с христологией подавляющего большинства христианских конфессий, напоминает одно из ранних (IV—VI вв.) ответвлений в христианском богословии — арианство (отвергнуто на первом и на втором вселенских соборах)Арианство, энциклопедия Кольера. Гностицизм В гностицизме, как и в раннем христианстве, не было единого представления об Иисусе Христе, что обуславливалось множеством различных учений. Так, например, в «Премудрость Иисуса Христа» Иисус вообще отсутствует (это имя стоит только в заголовке), а Спаситель, Христос, является сыном Человека, который был явлен Богом-Отцом как его образ, чтобы через него — Человека! — люди обрели спасение. Обыграв евангельское выражение «Сын Человека» (как утверждает А. И. Еланская, доктор филологических наук, почётный президент Международной ассоциации коптологов, перевод «человеческий» был сделан именно для того, чтобы избежать подобной персонификации), гностики ввели образ Человека в свою систему. Что касается самого Иисуса Христа, то он был разделён на две разные сущности. Так, в валентинианской системе Человек входит в Огдоаду, Восемерицу высших Эонов, а два из этих Эонов, Ум и Истина, породили Христа и Святого Духа (женскую ипостась Христа), в то время как Иисус Спаситель — тринадцатый Эон, рождённый всей Плеромой (совокупностью) ЭоновЕленская А. И. Беседы Иисуса Христа с учениками / Премудрость Иисуса Христа: Апокрифические беседы Иисуса Христа с учениками / Пер., вступ. ст., коммент. А. И. Еланской. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2004. — С. 5 — (Библиотека журнала «Христианский Восток»). ISBN 5-89329-645-1. Так в книге Ипполита Римского сохранились представления гностиков о пришествии Спасителя: (35,2) … После того, как оформление мира завершилось, настало наконец время «откровения Сына Божьего» (Rom. 8:9), то есть Демиурга, который был сокрыт и в котором был спрятан душевный человек, и «покрывало было на его сердце» (2 Cor. 8:19). (3) Когда настало время удалить покрывало, Иисус был рождён через деву Марию, как об этом сказано: «Святой Дух снизойдёт на тебя», — то есть Дух Софии, — «и сила Всевышнего осенит тебя», — то есть сила Демиурга, — «поэтому порождение твоё будет называться святым» (Lc. 1:35). (4) Он рождён не только от Всевышнего (Демиурга), в отличие от тех, которые были созданы по подобию Адама одним только Демиургом. Иисус — это «новый человек» (Eph. 2:15), рождённый от Святого Духа и Всевышнего, то есть от Софии и Демиурга. Демиург сформировал его тело, Святой же Дух — его сущность. Небесный Логос спустился из Огдоады и прошёл через МариюИпполит. Refutation VI 35, 2-36, 4 / Цит. по: Школа Валентина. Фрагменты и свидетельства / Перевод, предисловие и комментарий Е. В. Афонасина. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2002. — С. 162. — (Античное христианство. Источники) ISBN 5-89329-455-6. Евангельский образ Христа Спасителя широко использовался гностиками для изложения своих воззрений, которые они вкладывали в его уста. Гносис, тайное знание, могло быть получено, естественно, только путём откровения, и у гностиков часто такие откровения являет Христос своим ученикам, либо кому-то из них лично (различные «Евангелия от…», «Апокриф Иоанна» и т. п.), либо собранию своих учеников. Жанр беседы Христа с учениками пользовался популярностью и среди многих христиан, что объясняется естественной неудовлетворённостью скупыми сведениями об учении Иисуса Христа, содержащимися в канонических текстах. Лейтмотивом этих откровений было то, что нередко высказывается там самим Христом, а именно что в земной жизни он говорил притчами, а теперь будет говорить с учениками «откровенно, без притч» и откроет им всю истинуЕленская А. И. Беседы Иисуса Христа с учениками / Премудрость Иисуса Христа: Апокрифические беседы Иисуса Христа с учениками / Пер., вступ. ст., коммент. А. И. Еланской. — СПб.: Алетейя, 2004. — С. 5-6 — (Библиотека журнала «Христианский Восток»). ISBN 5-89329-645-1. Профессор Гарвардской школы богословия Карен Кинг предполагает, что она обнаружила упоминание жены в словах Иисуса Христа на коптском папирусе, датируемом IV веком нашей эры. «Иисус сказал им: моя жена», — говорится в ранее неизвестном фрагментеГарвардский профессор обнаружила у Иисуса Христа жену . Мандеи, почитающие Иоанна Крестителя как величайшего пророка, рассматривают Иисуса как ложного пророка ложного еврейского бога Ветхого завета Адонай и отвергают, подобно Аврааму, Моисею и Мухаммеду. Согласно манихейству, Иисус был одним из важнейших пророков и сверхчеловеческим существом, но всё же не равным Богу (Свету). right|thumb|300px|[[Эль Греко, «Изгнание торгующих из Храма»]] Негативные оценки критиков в Евангелиях Наряду с позитивными обращениями: «первосвященник», «царь», «пророк», «пастырь добрый», «свет миру», различные лица именовали его: * злодеем ( ; ; ) * мятежником ( ) * развратителем народа ( ) * самозванцем ( ) * сумасшедшим ( — мнение «ближних Его»: в оригинале — буквально «вне себя») * богохульником ( ; ; ) * Кроме того, его обвиняли в следующем: Христианство рассматривает подобное отношение к Иисусу как исполнение пророчеств Ветхого Завета. В частности, пророчество пророка Исаии ( ) цитируется в Евангелиях: . Также упоминается: . Античные авторы «Нехристианские писатели относились к христианству либо с равнодушием, как Иосиф Флавий (37-100), либо с враждебностью, как Публий Корнелий Тацит (58-117) и даже Плиний Младший (62-114), либо, наконец, с презрительной иронией, как Лукиан (120—190) и Цельс (2 в.)». Все они (Тацит, Светоний, Плиний Младший, Лукиан, Цельс), в один голос писали о христианстве как о «зловредном, гибельном суеверии, преступной секте … вредных и преступных фанатиках и непримиримых врагах общественного строя». По мнению этих критиков, если бы они упоминали его имя, Иисус стал бы еретиком и сектантом (Публий Корнелий Тацит, Светоний, Плиний Младший, Лукиан, Цельс)Бобринский А. Свидетельства нехристианских писателей первого и второго веков о Господе нашем Иисусе Христе и христианах. Клин, 2002 °C. 24, 31, 35, 36, 49.. Иисус Христос в Книге Урантии В 4-й части Книги Урантии содержится подробная биография Иисуса Христа, написанная от лица сверхъестественных «промежуточных созданий», якобы наблюдавших земную жизнь Иисуса, и получивших божественное разрешение обнародовать её в XX в. (Книга Урантии вышла в свет в 1955 г.). Согласно данному источнику Иисус родился 21 августа 7 года до н. э . Иисус в искусстве В литературе Первыми произведениями об Иисусе были произведения 3 евангелистов-синоптиков — Евангелия от Марка, Матфея и Луки, которые были написаны в 50-60 годах н. э. Приблизительно в это же время были написаны послания апостолов Иакова, Петра и Павла. В конце I века были написаны послания апостола Иоанна и Евангелие от Иоанна. На рубеже I и II века возникло много апокрифических произведений, в которых образ Иисуса и Его вероучение значительно отличались от описанного в канонических книгах Нового Завета. Церковь признала подложность этих произведений, но не все из них были отвергнуты как еретические, некоторые повлияли на формирования т. н. «Священного Предания». Наиболее известный из апокрифов об Иисусе Христе — т. н. «Евангелие детства», полное название которого в рукописях — «Сказание Фомы, израильского философа, о детстве Христа». В живописи thumb||290px|[[Явление Христа народу на почтовом блоке почты России 2000-летие Рождества Христова]] В скульптуре В кинематографе * «Иисус» — фильм, выпущенный в 1979 году. Согласно библейскому изложению по Евангелию от Луки. В роли Иисуса — Брайан Дикон. * «Иисус из Назарета» — фильм, выпущенный в 1977 году (в роли — Роберт Пауэлл). * «Иисус Христос — суперзвезда» — кинофильм, снятый в 1973 году по одноимённому мюзиклу (в роли — Тед Нили) * «Последнее искушение Христа» — отчасти провокационный, снятый Мартином Скорсезе в 1988 году (в роли — Уиллем Дефо) * «Евангелие от Матфея» (в роли — Энрике Расоти) * «Иисус. Бог и человек» — фильм, выпущенный в 1999 году. Режиссёр Роджер Янг. В роли Иисуса — Джереми Систо * «Сын Божий» — фильм, выпущенный в 2014 году. В роли Иисуса Христа — португальский киноактер Диого Моргадо * «Страсти Христовы» — выпущенный в 2004 году фильм Мела Гибсона о событиях, непосредственно предшествующих распятию Иисуса Христа (в роли — Джеймс Кэвизел) * «Визуальная Библия: Евангелие от Матфея» — фильм, выпущенный в 1993 году. Согласно библейскому изложению по Евангелию от Матфея. В роли Иисуса — Брюс Марчиано. * "Евангелие от Иоанна" (2003г.) * "Голгофа (Golgotha)" - Жан Габен (1935г.) Образ Христа используется также в итало-испанском фильме Джулио Базе «Расследование», российском сериале «Братья Карамазовы» и др. Иисус в нерелигиозной научной и научно-популярной литературе См. также Примечания Литература ; Первоисточники * Евангелия * Деревенский Б. Г. Иисус Христос в документах истории. — Изд. 5-е. СПб.: Алетейя, 2010 г. ; Вторичные источники: Богословские жизнеописания: :* Мень А. В. Сын Человеческий (1969) :* Фаррар Ф. Жизнь Иисуса Христа (1874) Критические биографии: :* Гегель Г. В. Ф. Жизнь Иисуса (1795) :* Штраус Д. Ф. Жизнь Иисуса (1835) :* Ренан Э. Жизнь Иисуса (1863) :* Кубланов М. М. Иисус Христос — бог, человек, миф? (1964) :* Хазарзар Р. Сын Человеческий (1997) Беллетристика: :* Мережковский Д. С. Иисус Неизвестный (1934) :* Мориак Ф. Жизнь Иисуса (1936) :* Гуардини Р. Господь (1937) ;Третичные источники (словари): * * * Иисус Христос // Мифы народов мира * Христос-Мессия // Библейская энциклопедия * Йешуа ѓа-ноцри // Энциклопедия «Религия» * Категория:Иисус Христос Категория:Персонажи Нового Завета Категория:Христианство Категория:Основатели религий Категория:Еврейское мессианство Категория:Умирающие и воскресающие боги Категория:Распятые Категория:Аскетизм Категория:Персонажи «Божественной комедии» Категория:Казнённые религиозные деятели Категория:Боги по алфавиту Категория:Обожествлённые люди Категория:Религиозные деятели по алфавиту Категория:Проповедники Категория:Бог в христианстве